


Join Me

by KealynLynnette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is going away to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote a year ago to the prompt: "join me".

It was late August. Sam was stuffing what was left of his belongings in his duffle. 

Dean watched him from the corner of the room. 

"You could come with me, you know?" Sam spoke softly, turning to look at his big brother over his shoulder. "You could… come with me to California. Get an apartment. Just- something man."

It wasn’t the first time Sam’s choice about going college had been brought up.

It _was_ the first time Sam looked anything other than strictly stubborn about that fact.

Dean stayed quiet. His fists tightened where they were tucked into his arms.

The youngest Winchester turned to look at Dean fully, and his face was honest and open, his eyes showing just how vulnerable he was around Dean and… this.

"Dean I want y- I need-"

Dean rose to cut him off, but the door at the motel they were slammed open and their father strode in angrily.

"You’re still here boy? I thought you had a plane to catch so you could _finally_ be away from us?” John’s voice was hard, angry and unforgiving, the same way it had been for the past few weeks.

Sam’s face closed instantly, his jaw setting in that stubborn way it did around John. 

"I was just leaving, _Dad_.”

Sam pushed past his father, only glancing back for one last look at Dean before the door slammed shut.

The oldest son felt his knees give out from under him, the air in his lungs rushing out in a single exhale as he dropped back into his chair.

It would be a few years till the Winchesters were whole once again.


End file.
